


"View From the Front Porch"

by Treerat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Visit, Gen, Humor, dealing with thieving sibs, kerfuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Judy takes Nick to Bunny Burrow to meet the family.  Then has to deal with thievery.





	"View From the Front Porch"

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Wanting to get this done as one or two comic pages for better visual effect.

               The scene was about as pretty and relaxing as it could be.  The sun was down below the low mountains in the distance and, as a result, its light seemed to magnify the blue of the sky and put a silvery outline on the few clouds that lazed along through said sky.  The rabbit couple, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, took in and enjoyed the sight as they sat on one of the front porch swings.  Today had been pretty calm and normal, things had settled down since the first day their daughter, Judith, had come to visit.  She’d brought her working partner, Nicholas, a red fox, with her for a week-long stay.  With some exceptions, most of the family had been reserved about the vulpine.  The exception, at first, was two six-year-old bunny brothers who went up to the tod, looked him over for a few seconds, then their eyes went to his very long, to them, fluff of a tail.  They moved in and began stroking their small paws over it.

               “It’s soft!” they declared in unison.

               In a seeming instant, Nick found himself struggling to stay standing as at least a dozen kits pounced on him!  Several more rushed in seconds later and he went down.

               “Officer down!  Assistance NEEDED!!” he yelled in mock distress.

               For most, that broke the ice and they became less leery of Nick.  That was four days ago.

               “Family’s taken quite a shine to that fox,” Stu commented.

               “I believe his name is Nick,” Bonnie prompted.  "And, yes, they have.  Though where some of the girls are concerned, Judy might…”

               At that second they heard the sound of approaching footpaws, a lot of them.  Stu and Bonnie looked to that side just in time to see a tight grouped mob of teen does come running around the corner of the house burrow.  That mob of bunnies raced across the front of the house and past their seated parents.  Held above their heads was the aforementioned fox tod who, now close enough, the older rabbits could see the “What the HECK?!!” expression on Nick’s face.  They could, also, now hear the giggles and laughs their daughters made as they dashed by.  Rounding the opposite corner of the house, they disappeared from sight.  An instant later, a single doe stormed around that first corner.  Her body low and forward into her run, Judy fairly streaked past her parents.

               “Come back with my fox, you thieving does!!” Judith yelled at the top of her lungs as she turned the other corner.

               Seconds later, the scene was quiet once more.

               “Yup, they have definitely taken quite a shine to him,” Stu reiterated as he sat back in the swing.


End file.
